The Haunted House
by Tsumi of Darkness
Summary: One of the girls in a haunted house longs to get out. And when she does, the spirits of the house chase her. Can Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kenshin and Sanosuke save her from them, or die trying?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

"Ok. Does anyone know where we are?" the spirit detective, Yusuke Urameshi, asked the others. He was with his friends, Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Sango's pet cat demon, Kilala, Kenshin, Yahiko, Sanosuke, Karou and Megumi. Everyone shook their head.

"There's a house up there," Hiei pointed out. And there was. It was painted a dark grey, with two broken shutters on the third story. The door was red and it had hundreds of fir trees in front of it. The rose bushes had overgrown and the vine around the door had begun coiling around the door knob. It looked rather old and unkempt. It seemed as though no one had lived there in years.

"Uh... are you sure it's a good idea to go up there? I mean, it's old and the floor may break into pieces, and it may be locked," Kuwabara said. Shippo, who had been walking next to Kagome the whole time, was now cowering behind Inuyasha. Sanosuke started laughing at him.

"Your just afraid of old houses that you don't trust. I'm sure it's fine. And plus we have no idea where we are, so we can't just go home. We're probably in the next city by now," he said. And it was true. They were in the next city. They had been walking for about three hours. And by now, none of them remembered the way back.

"And it probably has a phone in it so we can call our parents to come get us. All we need to know is the street and the number of the house," Kagome said. The others nodded. They began their walk to the house. The grass was short for not having any one been there for years. The groups decided someone lived there, but hadn't had time to trim the vines and rose bushes and trim some branches off the trees and cut down a few.

Kenshin knocked on the door. It creaked open. The inside of the house was dimly lit.

"Hello?" they called. Their answer was a woman coming down the stairs from the second floor. The woman had light blonde hair and wore a long black gown with cuffed sleeves. Her hair was a little beyond her shoulders, and she had crystal blue eyes. Miroku seemed drawn to her. He walked over to her, only to get hit on the head by Sango's boomerang.

"OWW! What was that for?" he asked. Sango explained. Let's just leave it at that.

"Why have you come here?" the woman seemed to ask, though she didn't move her lips.

"We were wondering if you had a phone so we could call our parents to come get us." Kagome said. The woman shook her head. She went back up the stairs, returning with 7 other girls, each wearing a black gown with cuff sleeves. One though, had a diamond necklace round her neck, and the others had an emerald. The one with the diamond had shoulder length black hair and eyes like a cat's.

_Who is she, and why does she look so familiar?_ Kurama wondered to himself.

"Would you mind telling us your names?" Kurama asked. He was determined to find out who the girl in the diamond necklace was. "My name is Shera Kirai Aresha." Said the first girl they saw.

"My name is Miyu Aresha, sister of Shera." Answered the girl in the diamond necklace.

"My name is Cochira Aisha Aresha." Replied a girl with long dark brown hair, pulled back in a braid and red eyes.

"My name is Dosana Aresha." Answered another girl, this one looking a bit like Miyu, but with shorter hair and brown eyes. Another girl answered,

"My name is Aiko Aresha." This one had dark, dark brown hair and emerald green eyes. The one next to her, who looked identical to her, said

"My name is Rei Aresha, twin of Aiko and sister of Cochira, Shera, Miyu, Aiko, Dosana, Mie and Rikiya."

Then a blonde girl with blue eyes, much like Shera, but with hair to her waist, looking like Miyu and Shera combined said

"My name is Mie Aresha" And then the final one, who was the only one there with red and red eyes, answered that her name was Rikiya.

"Might you tell us where we are?" Karou asked Cochira. Cochira shook her head.

"Why should you know when you aren't leaving and aren't getting out. You'll be staying here for a long time, all your life as a matter of fact. Ask my sisters." She answered, motioning to the other seven.

"What do you mean?" Yusuke asked. Miyu began to laugh evilly. She explained that once you entered the haunted house, you never left it. Everyone got huge eyed. Except the sisters. Shippo was clinging to Inuyasha's head, and Inuyasha was swiping at the little fox. The sisters and Inuyasha were the only ones without huge eyes. Kurama's eyes narrowed down. Now he knew why she seemed familiar.

_The Aresha sisters. The ones from the palace. They met Yohko, _he thought. He looked over to where she was. She had vanished. There were only two still there. Shera and Cochira.

Two days later, they were still stuck in the house. Sanosuke was running around looking for a way out, since Yusuke forced him to by saying he would use his spirit gun on him if he didn't. Everyday it seemed a different sister would check on them. The first day it was Shera, then Cochira and today it was Dosana. They thought they would never get out. Kurama had been disappearing a lot lately too. He kept going to the third floor, to find Trionte, as she was known to him from before. He never succeeded though. All he ever found was a book, each day a new page filled. He had read one, and some words from it still flowed in his mind.

"And when the light in my room burns out, the trees around the house fall, and the vine burst to flames, it will be the day for my death, as said in the legends. That is why I stay in this house. That is why I don't leave." They read. He wasn't quite sure why they haunted him. Whenever he came back, he got evil looks from the watcher. But this day he didn't leave. He waited for her to come from her room. But she never came down when he was awake. Though today was awkward. Maybe she would come down.

"Dosana. Go upstairs. Everything down here will be fine." Came Miyu's voice. Kurama looked to the top of the stairs. He saw her there, and she motioned for him to follow her. He nodded and obeyed.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

"You do know why you're up here, right?" Miyu asked Kurama. He shook his head. "You're up here because I have a secret to tell you, and a favor to ask." Miyu told Kurama. "Do you know the legend of the fire goddess?" she asked. Kurama again shook his head. "It is said that the fire goddess will vanish after a certain amount of time, and become the ultimate goddess. Is there any possibility it's wrong, do you think?" she asked. Kurama yet again shook his head, then finally spoke.

"I think the legend you have told me the smallest part of will be true, but why tell me and no one else?" he asked. Miyu nodded.

"Come back tomorrow. I will tell you more." She said and Kurama left.

Miyu turned to her notebook.

"I've noticed you reading my story. And I've also noticed you wondered when you could talk to me, Yohko. I remember you well. Why did you take this human form?" she said, still staring at her book. Kurama didn't answer her. He walked over and stood next to her.

"What I believe doesn't matter. It's what you believe that counts." He said. Miyu had just told him more of the tale. She turned and looked at him.  
"Let me tell you the whole tale. Long ago, about 5999 years ago, a little girl named Trionte Gemnaya Sayont was born to the French king and queen. Her father was cruel, but her mother and twin brother where kind to her. When she was 12, her mother became ill and died, and Trionte was left with her father and brother for 2 years. Her father then remarried a cruel woman, who had a son. Trionte's stepbrother was as kind as her brother. They kept her away from her parents. When she was 18, Trionte fell ill with he same thing her mother had. Had her life not been saved and she been made eternally young, she would've died within a month or two. She became a vampire, and when she was 5673, she was the most powerful sorceress, witch, fairy, wizardess, magicianess, she was queen demon and queen vampire. Later she became the head elf, even though she was ½ human, ¼ elf and ¼ genie. And now many say she is still alive as all those things and the fire goddess. Do you believe it?" she said. Kurama nodded.

"I do believe it's true, and I believe it was you that you just told me the tale of." He said. Miyu looked at him, her eyes narrow.

"It is. And only one person can stop me from disappearing. And I can choose him. I chose you." She said.

"So that's why I remembered the words of it so well. That's why they haunt me." Kurama said. Miyu nodded.

"There is only one way I can live after that, but I can't tell you yet. That story was written because when I saw you I knew you would search for me. They were like messages to you from me. But know this. You can tell no one else about it." Miyu said.

"Kurama, where have you been?" Hiei asked when Kurama came back.

"I was looking for a way out upstairs. But I didn't succeed. Is Sanosuke succeeding?" Kurama asked. Hiei shook his head.

"Nope. Yusuke still won't let him stop though." He answered. Kurama laughed.

"I suppose I should help him." He said, glancing at the stairs and seeing Miyu standing there, a look on her face, neither happy nor sad, or even angry. She looked rather solemn, and she came downstairs. She was now on their side. She was going to help.

"Sanosuke. Come here a minute." She said. He obeyed and walked over to her. "Go through the kitchen to the room behind it. You'll find a button on the wall to the right. Press it. It will trap my sisters upstairs. Then I want you to come back, and go to the room below the stairs. You'll see a switch. Flip it up. The windows will open and you'll find a trap door, which leads to a tunnel. Follow that tunnel and you'll come to another trap door, which leads you to freedom. I will follow you, for I do not want to stay within these walls for the remainder of my life." She whispered to him. He nodded and went to follow her instructions. Kurama walked over to her.

"Well, if you told him how to get out and you're coming with us, do you think I will not help you?" he asked. She shook her head.

"No. But I do not believe you can." She said.

Sanosuke ran under the stairs, into the room and searched for the switch. He found it and flipped it, then ran back into the living room. The windows allowed light into the house and the trapdoor was visible. Sanosuke lifted it, climbed through it, then opened the one outside. He walked through the front yard and knocked on the window. He opened the door and the others ran outside, into the daylight. Kurama walked by Miyu.

"Can you tell me what I have to do now?" he asked. Miyu nodded.

"Yes. You must agree to become a vampire, and you will be able to live in sunlight. You must also agree to allow your body to go under control of a magical spirit during the upcoming battle, so you will not be fighting, for it is too dangerous. I may not even be safe, even though I can only be killed by my own sword. And also, you must be in love with me." She said. At that she paused for a breath. "That is the only way for me to live." Miyu said to Kurama. His eyes grew wide. The sunlight shone in Miyu's eyes, as though they were gemstones. The wind blew her hair. She smiled. The sudden change was great to her, for she had not been outside in years. Magic changed her dress to jeans and a t- shirt. Her necklace disappeared and her shoes were tennis shoes. She spread her arms apart and let the wind blow past her. Kurama didn't know how long she had been stuck inside the house, but he figured it had been since she had left her father's. She looked at him and smiled. "Doesn't the wind feel great?" she asked. Kurama nodded.

"It does, but why wait until now to get free?" he asked. Miyu merely shook her head and walked up onto a hill, sitting upon it. Kurama followed her. He saw she looked sad.

"I've truly forgotten what this world feels like... I no longer recognize it...It's been so long..." she said, running her hand over the grass. Kurama suddenly hugged her.

"Don't be sad, everything is alright now."

She found herself blushing and not knowing what to do now. She had never been close to her sisters, so she didn't know what a hug was. He smiled gently to her. She threw her arms around his neck, suddenly in tears.

"I'm so confused!" she said. He held her tighter.

"Sh, it's alright Miyu, it's alright..."

She blushed, enjoying being held so close.


	3. Secrets Revealed

Chapter 3: Secrets Revealed  
  
"You do why you're up here, right?" Marie asked Kurama. He shook his head. "You're up here because I have a secret to tell you, and a favor to ask." Marie told Kurama. "Do you know the legend of the fire goddess?" she asked. Kurama again shook his head. "It is said that the fire goddess will vanish after a certain amount of time, and become the ultimate goddess. Is there any possibility it's wrong, do you think?" she asked. Kurama yet again shook his head, then finally spoke. "I think the legend you have told me the smallest part of will be true, but why tell me and no one else?" he asked. Marie nodded. "Come back tomorrow. I will tell you more." She said and Kurama left.  
  
Marie turned to her notebook. "I've noticed you reading my story. And I've also noticed you wondered when you could talk to me, Youko. I remember you well. Why did you take this human form?" she said, still staring at her book. Kurama didn't answer her. He walked over and stood next to her. "What I believe doesn't matter. It's what you believe that counts." He said. Marie had just told him more of the tale. She turned and looked at him.  
  
"Let me tell you the whole tale. Long ago, about 5999 years ago, a little girl named Trionte Maravio Sayont was born to the French king and queen. Her father was cruel, but her mother and twin brother where kind to her. When she was 12, her mother became ill and died, and Trionte was left with her father and brother for 2 years. Her father then remarried a cruel woman, who had a son. Trionte's stepbrother was as kind as her brother. They kept her away from her parents. When she was 18, Trionte fell ill with he same thing her mother had. Had her life not been saved and she been made eternally young, she would've died within a month or two. She became a vampire, and when she was 5673, she was the most powerful sorceress, witch, fairy, wizardess, magicianess, she was queen demon and queen vampire. Later she became the head elf, even though she was ½ human, ¼ elf and ¼ genie. And now many say she is still alive as all those things and the fire goddess. Do you believe it?" she said. Kurama nodded. "I do believe it's true, and I believe it was you that you just told me the tale of." He said. Marie looked at him, her eyes narrow. "It is. And only one person can stop me from disappearing. And I can choose him. I chose you." She said. "So that's why I remembered the words of it so well. That's why they haunt me." Kurama said. Marie nodded. "There is only one way I can live after that, but I can't tell you yet. That story was written because when I saw you I knew you would search for me. They were like messages to you from me. But know this. You can tell no one else about it." Marie said.  
  
"Kurama, where have you been?" Hiei asked when Kurama came back. "I was looking for a way out upstairs. But I didn't succeed. Is Sanosuke succeeding?" Kurama asked. Hiei shook his head. "Nope. Yusuke still won't let him stop though." He answered. Kurama laughed. "I suppose I should help him." He said, glancing at the stairs and seeing Marie standing there, a look on her face, neither happy nor sad, or even angry. She looked rather solemn, and she came downstairs. She was now on their side. She was going to help. "Sanosuke. Come here a minute." She said. He obeyed and walked over to her. "Go through the kitchen to the room behind it. You'll find a button on the wall to the right. Press it. It will trap my sisters upstairs. Then I want you to come back, and go to the room below the stairs. You'll see a switch. Flip it up. The windows will open and you'll find a trap door, which leads to a tunnel. Follow that tunnel and you'll come to another trap door, which leads you to freedom. I will follow you, for I do not want to stay within these walls for the remainder of my life." She whispered to him. He nodded and went to follow her instructions. Kurama walked over to her. "Well, if you told him how to get out and you're coming with us, do you think I will not help you?" he asked. She shook her head. "No. But I do not believe you can." She said.  
  
Preview of chapter four:  
  
"That is the only way for me to live." Marie said to Kurama. His eyes grew wide. The sunlight shone in Marie's eyes, as though they were gemstones. The wind blew her hair. She smiled. The sudden change was great to her, for she had not been outside in years... 


	4. The Outside

Chapter 4: The Outside  
  
Sanosuke ran under the stairs, into the room and searched for the switch. He found it and flipped it, then ran back into the living room. The windows allowed light into the house and the trapdoor was visible. Sanosuke lifted it, climbed through it, then opened the one outside. He walked through the front yard and knocked on the window. He opened the door and the others ran outside, into the daylight. Kurama walked by Marie. "Can you tell me what I have to do now?" he asked. Marie nodded. "Yes. You must agree to become a vampire, and you will be able to live in sunlight. You must also agree to allow your body to go under control of a magical spirit during the upcoming battle, so you will not be fighting, for it is too dangerous. I may not even be safe, even though I can only be killed by my own sword. And also, you must be in love with me." She said. At that she paused for a breath. "That is the only way for me to live." Marie said to Kurama. His eyes grew wide. The sunlight shone in Marie's eyes, as though they were gemstones. The wind blew her hair. She smiled. The sudden change was great to her, for she had not been outside in years. Magic changed her dress to jeans and a t- shirt. Her necklace disappeared and her shoes were tennis shoes. She spread her arms apart and let the wind blow past her. Kurama didn't know how long she had been stuck inside the house, but her figured it had been since she had left her father's. She looked at him and smiled. "Doesn't the wind feel great?" she asked. Kurama nodded. 


End file.
